


Jackson Hargreeves (ObliqueOptimism’s OC)

by phantomwise (villklovn)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Art, Dad!Klaus, Drawing, Gen, Kid Fic, Parent Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villklovn/pseuds/phantomwise
Summary: Art for ObliqueOptimism’s fic “Those Days Are Gone, And My Heart Is Full”.It’s a drawing of their OC Jackson.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	Jackson Hargreeves (ObliqueOptimism’s OC)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObliqueOptimism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Those Days Are Gone, And My Heart Is Full](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759943) by [ObliqueOptimism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism). 



> This is for ObliqueOptimism <3  
> Their story is amazing and their OC Jackson (Klaus’s son) is the SWEETEST child ever.
> 
> Please drop a comment if you like this drawing!


End file.
